


A Bit of a Shock

by Kay_fiction



Series: A Heartbeat Between Life and Death [7]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: AHH, Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, basically no angst this time, because Sam lives for that, because they have a different dynamic with heartman's condition, being shocked back to life?, heartsam, weird body reactions to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_fiction/pseuds/Kay_fiction
Summary: What happens when you are as used to being shocked back to life as Heartman is, and you've got a steady sexual relationship?Well. Heartman's discovering that now.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Heartman
Series: A Heartbeat Between Life and Death [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A Bit of a Shock

**Author's Note:**

> More smut because I love writing smut that involves unusual situations. And, frankly, Heartman's admittance that intercourse is a challenge is definitely an unusual situation. And I took it as a challenge to step up to.
> 
> Also, only loosely tied to the series I started, but it still falls inside the framework of it, so into the series it goes.

Heartman often returned from the other side with Sam’s hand on his back, or the man scooted close to him, the front of his thighs pressed to the back of his own. He cherished that touch, the feeling that spread through his body from the point of contact was nearly intoxicating. And, just as often as not, the touch was also electrifying. Pun intended. His skin was sensitive after the shock from the AED.

Sam was awake, he reached back to touch his hip, and shifted back against him. Sam’s hand ghosted his side and he shivered with a soft shivering sigh to follow. Across his stomach, along his hips, light scrape of nails on his thigh.

“Hah… Sam…” that’s what he was waiting for, a soft pleased sigh, and he wrapped his hand around Heartman’s quickly hardening cock.

“Want me?” He murmured against his ear, scruff against his neck. He stroked Heartman firmly, working him up quickly. Sam’s own cock was half hard against Heartman’s ass.

“Please,” he panted, and lifted a leg, hand on Sam’s arm. “Yes.”

“Gimme the lube.” Sam abandoned his cock and slipped his fingers between Heartman’s ass cheeks, teasing him with fingers and the feel of his cock snug against his crack. Wet fingers found his, messily transferring the lube from hand to hand. Sam dragged his fingers from the scientist’s balls to his whole and plunged two into him slow but unyielding.

Heartman moaned earnestly, squeezing on the fingers and shuddering his pleasure. His slick hand was on his own cock. Sam leaned up to watch him, working him open with his fingers and enjoying the sight of Heartman already so close.

“Keep going.” Sam removed his fingers to reach for the tube, slicked his cock and watched Heartman continue to jerk himself. He was already shaking, mouth open on soft needy noises. Sam sat up on his knees and turned Heartman on his stomach. The scientist pushed himself up and spread his knees, presenting his ass and the sight of himself still stroking his cock.

He didn’t say anything, but Jesus was Heartman good at turning him on with a simple pose or action. Sam pulled Heartman by the hips back until he was pushing into him. Heartman’s voice broke on the moan he produced. Sam used his hands on Heartman’s hips, making the scientist move against him, rather than move himself. He knew the other liked that when he started pushing back enthusiastically.

“Cmon, Heartman,” he huffed, “sit up and work for it.”

Heartman’s answering groan and tightening of muscles around Sam’s cock told him the scientist liked it when he talked that way. Heartman pushed himself up and put his hands on the headboard, absently making sure the wires of his AED were still secure. It was Sam’s turn to groan when Heartman set a faster pace. Perfect—the porter snapped his hips forward a few times and got a shouted “yes!” In response.

**10 minutes until cardiac arrest.**

Not that either of them cared.

“Shit,” Sam shook his sweaty hair back and tightened his grip on Heartman’s hips. “Ya close?”

“Y-yes! Sam! A-ah a little more…” Sam knew how to get him the rest of the way. He reached up and threading his fingers in Heartman’s short hair, and pulled. The scientist began jerking himself again–shaking hard and making desperate sounds. Sam snapped his hips hard again, and that was it. Heartman tensed and whined, the other man rocked gently into him as he rode out the pleasure. Sam held onto him as he sagged backward. He pulled out and moved until he could lay him down, kiss his face, lips. Heartman’s hands were on his arm and touching his cheek.

“That was amazing, Sam,” he sighed, and their kissed again. “What about you? Shall I….?”

“Nah,” Sam was digging for the package of wipes in the bedside table, and turned back to clean them both up. “I… I’m not getting off right now. My skin’s kinda sensitive. In the bad way.”

“Hmm. I’m sorry. If I’d thought to ask…”

“Nah, shut up,” he mumbled as he began to settle on the bed again. He said it in an affectionate, goofy way and kissed him. “You enjoyed it, and it wasn’t that bad. Just don’t need to push my luck.”

“Alright.” Heartman received more kisses, and Sam’s hand kneaded at his hip, side, or arm. He always did that after, it was nice, and he grew drowsy again. “You know, I never realized out much I… My body responded to the shock when I’m brought back. I’d never experimented, didn’t dream of this kind of strange bodily reaction.”

“Not really surprised, honestly. I know you’ve at least seen or read some of the old world’s strange shit. I bet you there are a lot more fucked up ways of getting off than… what we do.”

Heartman chuckled in that charming, half-asleep way he did in moments like this. The skin of Sam’s neck and arms prickled at the soft emotional response he felt. Always a little scary, and also euphoric, a feeling he hadn’t had like this in a very long time. Affection, happiness, dare he think…love?

“I’m sure you are right,” Heartman replied, the beginnings of sleep slowing his words. “As long as there’s no–” a yawned interrupted him, “–harm done, I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

The only response Sam gave was a quiet hum. He settled close, but not touching Heartman more than his hand lightly stroking over his forearm, upper arm, shoulder. Sam’s hand slowed and stopped as Heartman fell asleep again. He watched the little clock’s countdown. The restarting of his heart always disrupted Heartman’s sleep, but Sam was still awake, and would soothe him back into sleep again.

These moments were few, but he enjoyed them to the best he could. With Lockne and Fragile looking after Lou, it was just him and Heartman.

Heartman jerked awake when the countdown reset, and Sam resumed his aimless wandering of Heartman’s skin. He’d gotten kinda good at this, and it served to soothe himself, too. When Sam finally drifted off, too, it was to a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Come find more stuff on my tumblr @ heartshapedstrand.tumblr.com


End file.
